Vorlage:Titel
} } | de1x1 | de1x01 = Das verlorene Happy End | en1x1 | en1x01 = Pilot | de1x2 | de1x02 = Das, was du am meisten liebst … | en1x2 | en1x02 = The Thing You Love Most | de1x3 | de1x03 = Der Fall Snow White | en1x3 | en1x03 = Snow Falls | de1x4 | de1x04 = Ein hoher Preis für Gold | en1x4 | en1x04 = The Price of Gold | de1x5 | de1x05 = Die leise Stimme des Gewissens | en1x5 | en1x05 = That Still Small Voice | de1x6 | de1x06 = Der Hirte | en1x6 | en1x06 = The Shepherd | de1x7 | de1x07 = Das Herz ist ein einsamer Jäger | en1x7 | en1x07 = The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter | de1x8 | de1x08 = Verzweifelte Seelen | en1x8 | en1x08 = Desperate Souls | de1x9 | de1x09 = Im Haus der Hexe | en1x9 | en1x09 = True North | de1x10 = Der Schmerz der Liebe | en1x10 = 7:15 A.M. | de1x11 = Frucht des vergifteten Baumes | en1x11 = Fruit of the Poisonous Tree | de1x12 = Das Biest und die Schöne | en1x12 = Skin Deep | de1x13 = Fluch und Versuchung | en1x13 = What Happened to Frederick | de1x14 = Jenseits der Träume | en1x14 = Dreamy | de1x15 = Wolfswinter | en1x15 = Red-Handed | de1x16 = Finsternis im Herzen | en1x16 = Heart of Darkness | de1x17 = Der Hutmacher | en1x17 = Hat Trick | de1x18 = Schmetterlingseffekt | en1x18 = The Stable Boy | de1x19 = Die Rückkehr und die Fragen | en1x19 = The Return | de1x20 = Emmas Bürde | en1x20 = The Stranger | de1x21 = Ein Apfel, rot wie Blut | en1x21 = An Apple Red as Blood | de1x22 = Ein Land ohne Magie | en1x22 = A Land Without Magic | deSx1 | deSx01 | de2x0 | de2x00 = Die Magie kehrt zurück | enSx1 | enSx01 | en2x0 | en2x00 = Magic Is Coming | de2x1 | de2x01 = Der neue Fluch der Freiheit | en2x1 | en2x01 = Broken | de2x2 | de2x02 = Zwei Seelen in der Brust | en2x2 | en2x02 = We Are Both | de2x3 | de2x03 = Muttergefühle | en2x3 | en2x03 = Lady of the Lake | de2x4 | de2x04 = Der Zorn des Krokodils | en2x4 | en2x04 = The Crocodile | de2x5 | de2x05 = Der Doktor aus einem anderen Land | en2x5 | en2x05 = The Doctor | de2x6 | de2x06 = Der Traum von Tallahassee | en2x6 | en2x06 = Tallahassee | de2x7 | de2x07 = Kinder des Mondes | en2x7 | en2x07 = Child of the Moon | de2x8 | de2x08 = Hinab in verborgene Welten | en2x8 | en2x08 = Into the Deep | de2x9 | de2x09 = Herzkönigin | en2x9 | en2x09 = Queen of Hearts | de2x10 = Das Spiel der Grille | en2x10 = The Cricket Game | de2x11 = An der Grenze | en2x11 = The Outsider | de2x12 = Das Leben, der Tod und die Alternativen | en2x12 = In the Name of the Brother | de2x13 = Anton und die Bohnenranke | en2x13 = Tiny | de2x14 = Rumpelstilzchens Spiel mit dem Schicksal | en2x14 = Manhattan | de2x15 = Vom Verlöschen des Guten | en2x15 = The Queen Is Dead | de2x16 = Das Herz von Cora | en2x16 = The Miller's Daughter | de2x17 = Willkommen in Storybrooke | en2x17 = Welcome to Storybrooke | de2x18 = Selbstlos, mutig und treu | en2x18 = Selfless, Brave and True | de2x19 = Lacey und die Erinnerung an Belle | en2x19 = Lacey | de2x20 = Die boshafte Welt der Königin | en2x20 = The Evil Queen | de2x21 = Zweiter Stern rechts... | en2x21 = Second Star to the Right | de2x22 = ...und dann immer geradeaus bis zur Morgendämmerung | en2x22 = And Straight on 'Til Morning | de3x1 | de3x01 | en3x1 | en3x01 = The Heart of the Truest Believer | de3x2 | de3x02 | en3x2 | en3x02 = Lost Girl | de3x3 | de3x03 | en3x3 | en3x03 = Quite a Common Fairy | de3x4 | de3x04 | en3x4 | en3x04 = Nasty Habits | de3x5 | de3x05 | en3x5 | en3x05 = Good Form | de3x6 | de3x06 | en3x6 | en3x06 = Ariel | de3x7 | de3x07 | en3x7 | en3x07 = Dark Hollow | de3x8 | de3x08 | en3x8 | en3x08 = Think Lovely Thoughts | deW1x1 | deW1x01 | enW1x1 | enW1x01 = Down the Rabbit Hole | deW1x2 | deW1x02 | enW1x2 | enW1x02 = Trust Me | deW1x3 | deW1x03 | enW1x3 | enW1x03 = Forget Me Not | #default = Unbekannter Folgencode }} Mit dieser Vorlage wird automatisch ein Episodentitel als Link gebildet. Als Parameter muss der Folgencode (x) übergeben werden. Zusätzlich kann der Parameter lang übergeben werden, um die Sprache des Titels zu wählen (de für Deutsch (Standard), en für Englisch). Folgen, für die es noch keine synchronisierte Fassung gibt, zeigen auch bei den deutschen Titeln den Originaltitel an. Das Special Die Magie kehrt zurück zum Start der zweiten Staffel läßt sich mit Sx01 '''oder 2x00''' aufrufen. Um die Titel des Spin-Offs Once Upon a Time in Wonderland zu wählen wird ein W''' vor die Staffel gesetzt. '''Beispiel: * für * für * für Titel